


JADED

by unifairie



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Violent Death, non-consent bondage, promiscuous behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unifairie/pseuds/unifairie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little criminal fun that goes horribly wrong. People die for all the wrong reasons. Fun becomes something more.  It was all supposed to be so different. But, all things considered. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short story actually written 10 years ago, but posted recently. I would love if a more talanted writer would do a rewrite, possibly turning it into what it should have been. I liked the concept but couldn't do it justice. Thanks for reading anyway.

"We had dinner and went dancing, Lisa. What more do you want? I have to work tomorrow." 

"Jade?" Lisa giggled, stumbling. "Where'd you get that name, anyway?" 

Jade caught her before she fell. "You're drunk, Lisa." Jade felt disgusted. "Don't pass out on me. And, I told you about my name." Jade's reply held a touch of anger 

"Oh, yeah." Lisa slurred. "Your parents named you for the color of your eyes, strange, but interesting." Lisa tilted her head, to get a glimpse of those eyes now. "I've heard some nice things about you." She whispered. 

"Ahhh, my reputation." Jade's voice was bitter. 

Lisa caught that. "Sorry, baby. Didn't mean to upset you. Besides, it isn't bad. I'm so lucky." she cooed. "Do I sound stupid, Jade?" 

"You're fine. I just changed my mind. It's rather late. I'll get you a cab." Jade said quickly, trying to hide his revulsion. 

Jade had imagined a different evening. "Another time, Lisa." He pushed the protesting girl into the cab, giving the driver money and directions. He walked away, with a sigh of relief, and a sour taste in his mouth. His night of passion! Jade's reputation came back to haunt him; almost as much as his memories of that awful night. What was he trying to do? Jade wasn't sure. Just like the lie about his name being chosen for his eye color. He'd just been telling everyone that for so long, it became truth. Actually, there was no reason for the name, and the fact his eyes had turned out that color was totally coincidental. 

Jade went to his car alone, for once. He hadn't been alone much since Teresa's death. It was hard to believe she'd been dead six months. That lady had been special. Nobody would be allowed that close again. Jade couldn't take another loss like that. It had nearly killed him, when he lost her. 

Although speed used to put a knot of fear in his stomach, racing cars now gave him a thrill. The guys at the station thought he had gone crazy. Maybe they were right. Those people also had a secret envy of him. A recklessness burned Jade's insides, and his attitude scared and thrilled people. 

Jade Westen defied death, as if he were immortal. Others never had the guts, to say or do what he did. Jade was a mystery to them. Jade pretended not to notice the envy. They also envied his looks and the easy classy style, that was just came naturally to him. Jade knew he was attractive. He'd have been an idiot, if he hadn't. But, he wasn't aware of just how devastating his looks were; or how he caused double-takes at his entrances. And, he had a magnetism to go with his amazing looks, that made him stand out. Jade just had it going on without even trying. 

He worked undercover, so wearing his silky golden locks long worked for the job. But, he kept them pulled tight to the skull, in a ponytail, then a braid, trying not to draw attention to his looks; not wanting too much attention. That wouldn't work for him, in his cover as a wealthy player in the game of drugs and crime. His lean muscled body also helped. But, his eyes were luminous jewels usually hid behind sunglasses, on the job. They were too distracting. 

But, away from work was a different matter. The ladies loved those eyes, sparkling with devilish recklessness, and the soft sensual lips, puffy pillows perfect for kissing, which he was excellent at, as well as much more intimate things, always had the ladies wanting a second helping. His prowess as a lover was well known, as was his generous endowment. The women were always fulfilled, so to speak. 

But, he hadn't been discreet, and his reputation wasn't pleasant for him Jade didn't even remember the names of his romantic conquests, didn't want to. He didn't want to hurt them, but he didn't love them. They were just warm bodies to keep from being alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade lay on the satin softness of his bed, but couldn't sleep. Teresa's memory was with him. She'd been his one true love. They'd only been married a few months when the tragedy occurred. Jade dealt with crime every day, but it hadn't touched him until that day. He was going to take Teresa to dinner that night, to celebrate. She had just found out she was pregnant and Jade had been on cloud nine all day. He was whistling when he opened the door to their lovely Victorian home. 

Teresa had loved the house on sight, and Jade was pleased he could afford it. He was actually a wealthy man, without his job, having inherited the family fortune, along with his brother, Cal. He and Teresa had only moved in about a week ago. The house was in the wrong neighborhood, but Jade felt his presence might bring about some change, and bring the neighborhood back to its former glory days. The neighborhood wasn't bad, really, had only slipped a little. But, it would get worse if something didn't happen. Just a few blocks away the criminal element had settled in, and it was slowly creeping toward his neighborhood. But, he meant to change that. 

Jade was shocked into silence when he opened the door. Teresa lay on the floor, her lovely alabaster skin splotched with blood and bruises, marring the beauty of her face, as strands of fiery hair soaked up the blood. There were three punks standing around her. Then, everything went black for Jade, when the punk hiding behind the door, brought the gun down on the back of his neck. 

Jade woke beside the body of his wife, his hands tied behind his back. He saw her eyelids flutter, then open, to reveal blank hazel orbs. She was in shock. A stab of pain shot through Jade's head, at the sound of evil laughter, and a consuming rage filled him. He really wanted to kill them all, but he was helpless. One blond and three brunettes, Jade noted, the blond the obvious leader. 

"See who pretty boy is, Joey." the blond ordered. 

The short wiry one came forward, to search Jade's pockets. Jade brought a foot up hard, and the punk stumbled back, clutching himself and howling in pain. The blond sank a boot into Jade's ribs several times, and everything faded again. He woke in horrible pain. They'd found his wallet. It was dangling between the blond's fingers. 

"The kicker is a fucking cop, Joey! We got us a pig. Marco, Pop... put him on the bed. It's time for a little revenge. I'll never forget spending a night in prison when I was only sixteen, for being a runaway. The bastard cop raped me first, then let all those animals have me. Let's see how this pig likes it." 

"You'd fuck a cop, Jess?" Joey cried. 

"It'll be more than that." Jess said bitterly. 

"Let me fuck him first." Joey grinned. "I never fucked a cop before." 

"So!" Jess snapped. "You all get a turn, but I'm gonna pop his cherry." 

"A virgin?" Pop asked. 

"I know one when I see one. This baby is pure." 

Jade was shocked. They were crazy. He'd never let them touch him. 

"Pick him up, boys." 

Jade struggled, as Marco and Pop pulled him up, and Jess laughed. 

"Guess you don't like the idea, cop. Doesn't matter. Your fate was sealed the minute I saw you. Never thought my revenge would come in such a beautiful package. You're in for a long night, beautiful." Jess' face was only inches from Jade's. 

"I'll kill you if you touch me!" Jade spit in his face. 

Jess' fist came hard into his stomach, and he slumped. "We'll see, doll." Jess smiled. 

Marco and Pop pushed Jade down on the bed, holding him as he struggled. Jess ripped his shirt open, caressing his chest. Jade sank his teeth into Pop's hand, and the punk released him. But, Jess whipped a hand across his face, and blood trickled from his nose.

"Can't you hold the little bitch?" Jess snapped. 

"He bit me!" Pop whined. 

"He wouldn't be so feisty if you knew how to handle him!" Jess snapped, ripping the shirt off. 

Then, he took his time, slowly running his hands over the smooth skin, as Jade struggled helplessly. 

When he tried to bite again, Pop jerked his head back viciously, by his hair. But, when Jess' hands jerked his jeans open, Jade lifted Marco and Pop off the bed. Jess' fist sank into his stomach again, knocking him back in pain. 

"I don't think the doll wants to be fucked." Jess laughed. "He's putting up a hell of a fight. I'm gonna take it slow so he can feel every minute of it. I love this. He's gonna be so much better than the bitch." 

Jade let out a roar of hate. "You bastards! I'll kill you! You will not do this to me!" 

Jess' hand slashed across his face, bloodying his lips, then pulled the rest of his clothes off, leaving his body nude before greedy lustful eyes. 

He squeezed his legs together, when Jess reached down. Jess grinned, jerking his thighs open painfully, planting his knees between them to hold them open.

"I'll touch you anywhere I want, gorgeous. And, I'll do anything I want to you, too." Jess fondled him for a minute. "God, you are beautiful!" 

Jess undressed and lay down beside Jade, catching his chin in a steel grip, glaring into his eyes. "Guess you got that name from these eyes... just like green fire." Jess trailed off, lost for a moment. 

"Too damn beautiful for a cop."Jess continued. "Hell of a body. Nice rod too. Did the bitch like it? She liked mine better. Hell, what bitch wouldn't. I'm hung like a horse. I'm going to make you love it... and me, beautiful." 

"You slimy bastard!" Jade whispered. 

Jess slapped him again. "You think you're too good for me?" 

"Yes." Jade spat. "You're filthy and disgusting, and your breath is foul." 

Jess' lips curled in a sneer. "You think I'm dirty?" he ran a free hand down Jade's body, making him shudder. Jess laughed. "My dirty hand is touching your nice clean body. Does that upset you? Well, I don't give a damn. And, I'll upset you even more. Let's just see how foul my breath is." 

Jade didn't expect it, when Jess' mouth came down on his, tongue shoving inside. He gagged, struggling desperately. Then, it stopped. Jess jerked away, as Teresa's scream tore the air. Jade was retching, but nothing came up. He had been too busy to eat all day.

Jess jumped from the bed, grabbing his gun. "Stupid bitch and her mouth." 

Jade's head jerked up at the gun blast. Teresa was dead, now, blood bubbling from the hole in her head. An involuntary scream tore from his own lungs, and he felt as if his life had been ripped away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jess dropped back to the bed, bringing the gun to Jade's head. "Shut up or I'll shoot you too!" he snarled.

Jade didn't really care and started to scream again. But, Jess clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Can't you hear?" Jess snapped. "Don't you care?" The look in Jade's eyes shocked him. He let out a small awkward laugh, as Jade's eyes filled with tears, and his body began to shake with muffled sobs. "I can't believe you actually loved that bitch! Her life meant more to you than your own. I hurt a cop more than one hurt me. I got my revenge without even raping you." Jess' eyes got soft and he smiled, throwing his gun to the floor. 

"You aren't like the others, are you?" Jess whispered. "You actually have a heart. You deserve better, beautiful. Then, you wouldn't mind my touch. I can be gentle, break you in real easy... just me. I won't let them touch you, I promise. And, I'll make love to you, baby." 

"Tie and gag him, boys. I gotta use the john." Jess hopped up and made for the bathroom, returning a little later, clean from the shower, hair now a dark gold color and still a little damp. He gave Jade a soft smile.

"Better, baby? I even used mouthwash." Jess slid down in the bed next to Jade, a hand resting on his bare stomach. 

But, Jade shuddered and the smile disappeared. 

"I'll never be good enough for you, will I? Damn you! I let you get to me." Jess' laugh was bitter now. "I made a fool of myself, actually cared." Tears appeared before he could regain control. "You and those damn eyes. You know just what to do. They all fall for you, don't they?" Jess spat. "I didn't want to hurt you, but I will now." 

Jade was helpless, now tied to the bed, face down, arms stretched wide, tied to each corner of the headboard, and legs pulled wide apart, fastened to the bedposts, fully accessable. And, he knew this was going to hurt so bad, and he wasn't wrong about that. But, Jess surprised him, grabbing a bottle of lotion, squirting some on his fingers, and pressing one into Jade's tight opening, working it in slowly. It was unconfortable, but not really painful. But, when he added another finger, it started to hurt, and the third. He worked three fingers in and out of him for several minutes trying to open him up, and it hurt a lot, but Jade couldn't do anything to stop him. 

Then Jess coated his own cock with the lotion, spreading Jade's cheeks with one hand and pressing the head of his cock against the tight entrance of his body, pushing until it gave, then slowly forcing it up the tight hot silky passage. And, it was a burning agony for Jade. Jess began to thrust in and out, enjoying the cling of the tight muscles on his throbbing cock. It didn't take long before he came, releasing a hot coating to Jade's bowels. He pulled his spent cock from Jade, telling the others they could now take their turns, but telling them to lube up well and not to be so rough. 

It hurt so much, as he was mounted by another body and another cock entered his body... thrusting up inside him over and over, until another release was dumped inside his body, then another cock was replacing the one before it, and he was feeling the pain of another pushing inside him, thrusting into his aching hole again. And, he wished himself dead as cock after cock found it's way inside him. 

Then, Jess was back for more. He flipped Jade over onto his back this time, after untying him from the bed, but Jade had no fight left. When he pulled the gag away, Jade didn't even have the strength to scream. But, Jess had only wanted access to his mouth, and his tongue gave a thorough oral exploration to the depths of Jade's mouth, before he lifted his legs over his shoulders and pushed his hard erection into his body again, watching the tears flow as he thrust into the still tight sheath, until he reached another orgasm, adding one more load of cum to the already full bowels of the victim. 

Jade was barely conscious by the time he finished. The others had already left, and Jade started to drift off, feeling the cold gun barrel at his temple, with relief. But, it moved away, making Jade want to scream, if he'd had the voice for it, to tell the bastard to kill him. But, he was too far gone. 

"Damn you and those eyes. I can't kill you." Jess whispered. "All I want to do is love you. You made me weak." Jess' voice was anguished. "But, you will remember me. I'll haunt your dreams, forever!" Jess pulled Jade into his arms for one last passionate kiss, before laying him back on the bed gently, tears in his eyes. "I had you, beautiful." Jess whispered. The final words Jade heard before his world turned to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The cool touch on his face woke Jade, and he jerked up, before falling back in pain, though still struggling against the hands on him. 

"Jade, it's me." 

Jade stopped struggling as he recognized his brother Cal's voice. 

"My God, what happened?" 

Jade opened his eyes, to see his brothers horrified face. "Thank God it's you." He whispered. 

"What happened?" Cal asked again, shocked. "Teresa's dead..." 

"Yeah... came home to find this... four punks... broke in... raped... murdered her... Hit me. .. knocked me out... tied me up..." Jade found it hard to speak. "I don't know why they didn't kill me... wish they had." 

"It's ok..." Cal said; knowing, but not wanting to... 

"They tied me to the bed and gagged me..." Jade choked. He was silent for a long time, and Cal let the silence drag on, not prompting, letting him speak at his own pace. Several minutes, then..."yeah... all of them... one of them did it twice...They hurt me so much... It hurts..." 

Cal noticed the blood on the bed and worried his brother had been damaged. "We need to call the police..." Cal started. 

"No!," Jade cried. "Please..." 

"Ok... Jade. Calm down." Cal said. "Can you make it to the bathroom? Let me check you, see how bad you're hurt, how much damage..." 

"I'm good enough. They used some lotion... for lube..." Jade's face flamed. "And... I wasn't ripped up much, I don't think. The first time really hurt me, but they weren't especially rough... just rape... and my resistance... but, he didn't let the others hurt me too much... and wouldn't let them do it more than once... confusing... don't understand any of this... or his behavior... He seemed to be the leader and kept control of the others. He kept me from being hurt a lot worse, I guess. But, I don't know why." 

"Ok. Let me check you, first... then, if I agree you're not too bad, we'll wait on the police." Cal said. 

Cal helped his brother to the bathroom, and checked him, a little embarrassed at the intimacy. Jade was red and swollen, but not much tearing, and he had stopped bleeding. He'd probably heal, physically, pretty quickly... just leaving the emotional trauma. 

"Ok. What do you want? Teresa's dead. We can't just forget this..." Cal said. 

"I don't want to forget it. I want to call the police...but I don't want them to know about me... the..." Jade couldn't say the word. "help me... please..." 

"What do you want?" Cal said, softly. 

"I need to get dressed... My shirt was ruined. I need a different one, but it needs to look like I was wearing it... need to get rid of the old one. Then, we can call the police. I'll tell them I came home to this, and was knocked out, and you woke me up..." Jade replied. 

"I don't like it, Jade. They need to pay for what they did to you." 

"They'll pay. But, Teresa needs justice. I don't want the focus on me. They killed her... after they raped her. She deserves the justice... I can take care of myself. And... they will pay." 

Jade was right. The police beleived him. He said he'd walked in on the scene, and been hit from behind, then beaten unconscious, and woken up by Cal, who called the police. The police insisted he go to the hospital, which he agreed to. 

The Dr. gave him a cursory exam, some broken ribs and a lot of bruises, no concussion. He got a prescription for some pain pills and some time off, to heal physically and emotionally. And, it was over. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jade took some vacation time, but didn't rest as he should have. After Teresa's funeral, he hit the streets, keeping a low profile, not wanting the police involved, or a confrontation with his attackers. Jade found out where Marco lived; a house on the outskirts of town, in the poor section of the city. He waited until dark to go there, wanting to surprise him, leaving his car on a side road and walking. 

He was in a lot of pain when he got there, and knew there was no way he could fight tonight. The place was empty. Jade pulled on gloves and got in through a bedroom window. He found a place to hide, and waited, sure the bastard would be home sometime tonight. He almost fell asleep, before he heard the front door open. 

"Open a couple beers, Pop. I'll see what I got in the fridge." Marco said. 

A few minutes later, they were seated at the kitchen table; eating sandwiches, drinking beers and smoking.

"Jess has been weird since that night with the cop." Marco said. "He was acting like a goddamn kid on his first date with him." 

"Yeah, that cop got to him He even kissed him. Jess never does that shit! And, he doesn't clean up first, either." Pop said. "We've played with studs before. I've been with him to fuck both, boys and girls. It's all the same. I don't care what hole I stick my dick in. Well... actually, boy's are more fun. They usually put up more of a fight, and the hole is real tight, feels good on my dick. I love forcing a guy to take my cock up his ass. It's a bigger rush than coke. 

But, kissing ain't part of it. Jess paid too much attention to the pretty packaging. That cop was too damn pretty for his own good." Pop continued. "Jess wasn't fair. He wouldn't let us kiss that cop, or even fuck him more than once. Hell, we could have fucked him all night. But Jess acted like he owned him.But, Jess ain't here, now," Pop added, "and if I had that cop I'd fuck his ass, really tear him apart." 

"I know what you mean. But, I'd be the one fucking him. This is my house." Marco said. 

Jade had to force himself not to get sick, over what he heard. Those bastards! Neither man heard Jade enter the room. His gun drilled a hole through Pop's head, and he sent a second bullet into Marco's arm, sending him crashing to the floor, howling in pain. Jade gave him a vicious kick, but needed information before he killed him. 

"You bastards! Why don't you try to fuck me, now. You thought it was fun when I was helpless. I had to let you put your filthy hands on me!" Jade snarled. 

"Jess made me do it, baby." 

"You fucking liar! You got a thrill out of it when I was helpless, even wanted more. What more could you have possibly done?" Jade cried. "Why don't you tell me why my wife was killed and not me, though? I'm a cop, and could identify you. So, why did you let me live?" 

"That was Jess' idea," Marco snorted, "but we didn't really mind. The bitch was nothing. Jess would've killed her just because you loved her... because you were special. Jess let you live so he could have you again." 

"Where are your friends?" Jade snapped, not wanting to hear any more of that nonsense. 

"You'll kill me, anyway." Marco sighed. 

"Maybe I'll be nice if you talk..." Jade began, "Not that nice." he snapped, at Marco's leer. "Where are they, especially Jess? He killed my wife, and hurt me the most." 

"He wants to see you, too." Marco gave a laugh. "He got soft over those green eyes." 

Jade kicked Marco hard, sending up another howl. "Don't start the shit!" 

"Ok...ok. Joey lives in the damn ghetto with his brother, but I don't know about Jess. He's a traveler, and sleeps where he finds space." 

"I'll kill you!" Jade snapped. 

"Just make it quick." Marco gave a crazy laugh. "You'd be surprised. Jess stayed clean for you. The man is in love." 

"You lying bastard!" Jade roared. 

"No, sweet thing." Marco laughed. "We all liked you, but Jess fell hard. He won't let you go next time. He'll take you with him and make love to you all the time. And, his mouth will touch more than those pretty lips."

"You filthy animal! None of you fuckers, especially him, will ever touch me again!" 

"Poor little green eyes." Marco sneered. "You're just too beautiful. Someone has to own you, and Jess will take the honor. What's wrong, baby?" he taunted. "Don't you want to be worshipped? Don't worry. Jess will worship you... with his cock." 

The rage overflowed, and Jade sent the rest of his bullets into Marco's face, still pulling the trigger after it was empty. 

"You bastards!" Jade screamed. "He raped me and my wife and murdered her. He will never touch me again! Never..." 

Jade dropped the gun, sinking to the floor, clutching his face in his hands, sobs racking his body. The pain tore at him, but he couldn't stop. It wasn't his fault he was so attractive. Beauty. It was all they talked about. They thought he should be owned. He was a human being. They had no right to treat him that way. 

"I'll kill him." Jade whispered. "He'll never touch me again..." 

Jade snapped back to reality, finally hearing the loud sound of an unmuffled vehicle and grabbing his gun just as the front door opened. He was shocked to see Joey. Joey's laughter died at the sight of him, and he spun back to the door. Jade was on his feet, after him. The leap brought the punk down. Jade felt a jolt of pain, at the connection, though. Joey's head hit the stone with such force; the sound of an overripe melon, blood and bits of something else splaying onto Jade. The guy's head had split open. 

Jade jerked away, throwing up, pain encircling his ribs. Then, he looked up... to see Jess, a knot of fear welling in his stomach. And he hated it, didn't want to be afraid. The guy had hurt him so much though, and he was terrified. But, he didn't want Jess to know. 

He brought the gun up, but it clicked, empty... He had forgotten. The sound was like thunder to Jade and he threw the gun at Jess, struggling to his feet. Jess had him back on the ground seconds later, and was on top of him. Jess turned him over, holding him down. Jade moaned in pain, but still struggled to free himself. 

"Pretty good, baby... three out of four. But, you missed me." Jess laughed. "You look ill, should have waited for the revenge. I knew you'd come looking for us. You wouldn't let us get away with what we did to you. You were too spirited for that." 

"I'm fine, and I'll kill you, too." Jade gasped. 

"Fine?" Jess' arm tightened and Jade moaned. "I don't think so. Those ribs are broken. You can't kill me. You're too helpless." 

"I am not helpless!" Jade cried. "

"Then escape, doll. Go ahead..." Jess whispered. "You can't, can you? I'm holding you, baby. And you feel soooo good. I've dreamt of this since I left you, green eyes." 

"No." Jade moaned. 

"I can do what I want, Jade. You can't escape. And, I won't let you go this time. I want you, and I'll have you." Jess swore . 

"I'll kill you, first!" 

"You can't kill me." Jess sighed. " And, I will enjoy you." 

"No! " Jade moaned. "Don't touch me." 

"Oh yes, Jade." Jess' mouth came down on his, forcing it open, his hands tearing the shirt open, exposing bandaged ribs. He slid his hands excitedly over Jade's bare skin, his mouth frantic. 

Jess pressed him closer, and Jade felt the hardness against his thighs. He struggled desperately, ignoring the pain. 

"No, no, baby. Don't fight it. You'll hurt yourself. Ohh... baby. I have to have you. God, you are so beautiful, baby." Jess moaned. 

"No... no..." Jade gasped, panicking. 

"Yes, green eyes. Oh, yes." Jess' mouth sucked hard at Jade's throat, before moving to taste the rest of his body. 

Jade lost control and screamed. Jess clamped a hand over his mouth. "No. You aren't going to do that. You aren't going to fight me this time. You will let me make love to you." Jess removed his hand. 

"I'd rather be dead!" Jade gasped. 

"Wish what you want, but I will have you." Jess snapped. 

"Go to hell!" 

Jess took his mouth for another passionate kiss. "I'll take you by force if you fight me, beautiful." he whispered. "And, you can't stop me. I can't believe I fell for a cop..." 

"No..."Jade cried. "Don't say that." 

"Don't you want to be loved, baby?" Jess smiled. 

"You don't love me, damn you! This has nothing to do with love." 

"You can't control my feelings, beautiful. Why does it upset you so much?" Jess was puzzled. 

"Leave me alone, damn you! You raped me and murdered my wife." 

"I don't have all night for your mind games, doll." Jess laughed. "I'm going to have you." 

"No!" Jade gasped, sobs beginning, at the thought of that man raping him again. 

It was over quickly, but a lifetime of hell for Jade. Jess got dressed, watching Jade as he did. 

Jade lay on the ground, sobbing hysterically, hands over his face, the word, 'no', falling over and over from his trembling lips. Jess smiled, and reached to pull Jade up. Jade struggled, then let out a scream. Jess clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"Oh, doll. What did I get myself into? You're freaking on me." Jess whispered. "Come on, green eyes. Calm down. I fucked you, before. What is this shit? You're hysterical. Stop it. I've got to get you dressed. Good thing you wore gloves, no prints. I'll get rid of the gun. You'll be safe. I don't care about that trash anyway, but you're a different matter, green eyes." Jess' voice softened. Then, Jade simply went limp in his arms, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Jess put Jade's clothes back on. "Sorry, beautiful, but you can't stay here." he whispered, stuffing the gun in his pocket. He bent down and lifted Jade up in his arms. 

Jade was smaller and lighter than he was, and a couple years younger. He stared at the beautiful young man in his arms. Jade was from a totally different world, but he still loved him. He placed Jade in the empty passenger seat, buckling him into the seat belt and headed for Jade's house. He had to lay him down, to dig the keys out to open the door. Jade had become a cautious person, it appeared. Jess laid him on the bed, and he began to revive a few minutes later, upset to see Jess. 

"How did you get in here?" Jade cried. 

"I brought you here. You'll be safe, now, and I'll take care of the gun, so there's nothing to connect you to that house." 

"Get out!" 

"Not until I'm ready, beautiful." 

"I'll call the police." 

"Go ahead. What will you tell them? That I killed your wife? I can tell them a lot more... some things you forgot." 

Jade grew pale, but still tried to bluff. "I told them everything. You can tell them I killed your friends. I don't care. "

"We both know what I meant, Jade. Why did you get so pale? Are you afraid they'll find out we're lovers?"

"Lovers?" Jade snorted. "You raped me!" 

"Why didn't you tell them? Are you afraid?" Jess smiled. "I still want you, you know." 

"Shut up and leave me alone! " 

"That really bugs you, doesn't it? You can't stand for me to love or want you." 

"Stop it, damn you! I won't listen to it. Get out!" 

"Not until we talk, sweet thing." 

"What more do you want?" Jade cried. 

"I need to know if you left anything at the house, for the police to find." 

Jade started to laugh, but not with amusement. 

"What's so funny?" Jess frowned. 

"Nothing... you just forgot the most obvious." Jade shrugged. "I didn't walk there." 

"Damn!" Jess suddenly realized. "Where's the car?" 

"Who cares..." Jade was surprised when Jess grabbed him, pressing him down on the bed. 

"You want to play games, fine, but it won't be fucking mind games!" Jess snapped. 

"Please...don't touch me." Jade gasped. 

"Are you begging?" Jess smiled. "Where's my little wildcat?" 

"Let me go." Jade began to cry. "Please. .." 

"Don't cry, baby. You'll ruin those pretty eyes." 

"Stop it!" Jade began to struggle, helplessly, in pain, tears flowing. 

"Please, Jade, stop fighting. You'll hurt yourself. And don't cry." Jess pleaded. "I'll let you go if you tell me where the car is." 

"It's on the first road south of the house." Jade sobbed. "Please, just let me go, now." 

"Ok. But, it isn't over. You're mine, and I made love to you, again." Jess took Jade's mouth for another passionate kiss, running a hand into his shirt to caress him. He touched the face and hair softly, holding him close a minute longer, before finally releasing him. "I'll see you again, beautiful. I love you." Jess whispered.

All Jade could do was cry after Jess left, finally crying himself to sleep, unable to believe he'd been raped again.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jade woke, it was morning. He glanced outside, and saw that his car was there. Jess had taken care of it, but Jade felt no gratitude. 

Jade heard nothing of the murders until the next day, then they simply faded away. Jade didn't care. He hated Jess and swore he'd have his revenge. Deep inside, he was afraid of Jess, but refused to admit it. He'd get his revenge, then he didn't care if he died. 

Jade went back to work a week later. He still searched for Jess in his spare time, without any luck. Jess didn't want to be found. Finally, Jade gave up the search. He'd still kill Jess if he saw him, but he wasn't going to keep searching. He had decided to live his life to the fullest, and forget the horror in his past. 

And, Jade had done that. People thought he had forgotten his wife, but they were wrong. He wasn't that cold. But, he didn't let them see his pain. Jade couldn't stand the nights alone. It wasn't about sex. The women kept the memories away. But, it had given him a reputation. So, he was alone tonight. Jade got into his pj's and went to bed, laying there with his eyes closed, unable to sleep. It all came back to haunt him, and he couldn't force it from his mind. 

Teresa's face was starting to blur around the edges, and the three dead men wore blank faces, now. They couldn't hurt him anymore. Their deaths had erased their faces, though not what they'd done to him. Everything about Jess was clear though, even if Jade didn't want to remember, especially tonight. He wanted to sleep, but it was impossible, and it all came back to him. 

Jade felt the hands, the mouth forcing his open, his thighs being pulled apart, and his eyes shot open. But, the room was empty; and he was alone. Jade turned onto his stomach, pounding the pillow in frustration. Why couldn't he sleep? Then, the phone rang, jerking him up, in surprise. Who would call at such an ungodly hour? He grabbed the phone, irritated. His face grew pale and his grip tightened on the phone. 

"You're finally alone. I thought you'd bring the bimbo home. But, you regained your senses. Now, we can talk, beautiful." 

"Nooo." Jade whispered, then regained his composure. "Why did you call me? How did you get my number?" 

"I'm not stupid, baby." Jess laughed. "Do I frighten you? Is that why you're afraid to be alone? You don't really want to find me, Jade." the laugh died away. "You tell yourself you do; that you aren't afraid. But, if you found me, we'd be alone, and that scares the hell out of you! You're afraid I'd touch you. And, I would. You can't stand that thought. I promise, I will have you again. No matter how many women you fuck, you're still mine!"

"You're crazy! I don't belong to you. And, I will kill you!" Jade snarled. 

"Wrong, green eyes. Someday, I'll prove you belong to me. I'll make love to you again. Sweet dreams, darling." 

Jade had no chance to reply as the phone went dead and he slammed it down. 

"Who does that bastard think he is? I don't belong to him. He doesn't own me. Why won't he leave me alone? I will have to kill him to have any peace. I won't be safe as long as he lives. Damn him! Why won't he leave me alone? " 

Jade felt helpless and weak, and hated it. He began to cry, and felt worse, but couldn't stop, eventually crying himself to sleep. 

Jade didn't hear the click of the lock, or see the door open, as Jess entered the room. Jess came to the bed, quietly, staring at the sleeping figure. The beautiful face looked peaceful, now, but he could see the tear tracks down the cheeks. He felt sorry that Jade was in such pain, but he just couldn't let him go. 

"It's ok, beautiful. I won't take advantage of you in your sleep. You'll be awake when I make love to you. I know you'll fight me and I can't help that. I must have you. But, the next time, you will enjoy it, that I promise. I will give you pleasure, too, as you gave me." 

Jess' hand reached out to touch the tear-stained face, lovingly, before running the hand softly over the body. Jade was wearing pajamas, and Jess let his hand run over them. He bent down, taking the chance, his lips barely touching the sleeping ones. He let them rest there several seconds before pulling away. He had to. His body had started to tremble. It was dangerous and the time was not right. But, he had touched and kissed the beautiful angel again. It was enough, for now. Jess locked the door, behind him, disappearing like a ghost. Jade would never know he had been there.


End file.
